Consequence
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Sequel to Mistakes by Suicidalpony123. With Pony dead the gang falls apart, Johnny becomes depressed and angrier than Dally ever was, and dosent want anything to do with the guys, the Curtis brothers must struggle to stay strong and keep the memories of their fallen family members alive. And no one want Dally,Steve, or two bit around. Pony must reach out from heaven to save them.
1. Sleep

**Original story by Suicidalpony123**

 **I own nothing**

The paramedics couldn't do anything to save Pony. Darry and Soda were sobbing on the couch after leaving the hospital, Johnny didn't know yet and none of them wanted to tell him.

"Darry, what about the state, what if they take me away from you because of this, I can't lose anyone else" sobbed Soda clinging to his big brother and bawling like a two year old

" they won't Pepsi cola, I'll make sure of it." said Darry, tears rolling down his face. Steve, Two-bit, and Dally went into the kitchen.

"Guys this is our fault" said Steve

"no shit Sherlock" growled Dally

"we thought this would happen yet did what we did anyway, Johnny will probably never talk to us again. We blamed pony for "killing" his best friend, but in reality, we killed Johnny's best friend, those two out there are also never gonna want to see us again, we deserve all the punishment they give us" said Two Bit quietly. Steve sighed.

" what have we done" he whispered

" we broke a family that was already struggling that's what" said Dally punching the door frame.

 **Pony's pov**

The pain only grew as I stepped into the light. I thought dying meant no more pain, guess I was wrong. I fell onto the soft grass trying to catch my breath. I looked at my new wings, some feathers were missing and my body looked a little faded with scars around my heart. I closed my eyes, I just wanted the pain to stop. JOHNNY! I have to find Johnny, I have to tell him I'm sorry. I can't move, it hurts too much and I feel so much weaker than I ever thought possible. Suddenly I feel a gentle pair of arms lift me up and hold me close. Another pair of arms wraps around me too. The pain lessens to a more bearable ache and I rest my head on the chest of the person holding me.

"Darrel what are we going to do? I've never seen a soul so badly damaged" came a voice I knew so well and always wished I could hear again, my mom. I let out a quiet moan, I'm so tired and mom's arms, I know it's her, it has to be, are so comfortable. I feel dad rubbing my back.

" we get him back to our place and make sure he feels loved and wanted" dad says, his voice distant yet slightly commanding and gentle. I feel dad take me from mom's arms and carry me. I fall asleep soon, the wind blowing my hair, or maybe it's mom stroking my head, I don't know or care anymore, the voices are gone.

 **Mrs. Curtis's POV**

I look at pony now resting comfortably on his new bed, my poor little baby, hurt by the people closest to him. I want retribution but there's nothing I can do. I smile slightly as I run my hand through his hair and he snuggles close to it.

" you're safe now baby, mommas here momma has you" I tell him. I quickly scoop him into my arms and hold him close. My husband comes over to me and the two of us sit on the bed holding our boy between us.

" Darrel how long will it be before he heals, I hate seeing my baby like this" I tell him.

" he will eventually heal completely once those who caused his pain apologize and show him they care, but that won't happen until they come here. Johnny will be able to take away his pain but still that won't happen until he is here. We can also help our boy by being there for him and showing him we love him." said Darrel.

 **Johnny's POV**

I hope they understood, damn doctors, where the hell is my best friend, I need him, I know he needs me. I'm sleeping again, God damn it why am I always sleeping when pony needs me! Suddenly I feel as is something just stabbed me in the heart again then ice forms in my stomach. the pain is beyond measure, it's not physical, it's emotional, it's pony, I just know it. Then as suddenly as it came, I had gotten used to the despair pony was feeling, I hated it but I was used to it, the connection vanished. I felt empty, like half of me was just,gone. Oh God Pony what have you done! I think l. Memories of me and him flash before my eyes, a sinking feeling tells me that I was too late with my warning to the guys, damn it, sick or not they should have brought him to me, he needed me and I wasn't there, now he's gone, my best friend, oh hell with it my TWIN BROTHER, was dead! What the hell did the guys do to him? I feel tears run down my face. If I were awake I'd be sobbing. I already miss him so much, now the last thing I'll ever see of him is his scared face. Oh Pony, why did you leave me, I swear I will get revenge on who ever hurt you.

 **Soda's POV**

Pony's gone, it's all my fault. I should have helped him. I shouldn't have hurt him, my poor baby brother. I walk into my room and see a note on the desk.

 _Even if you don't love me, I will always love you soda_

 _I'll miss you_

 _-Ponyboy_

"Oh pony, I do y love you baby, always have, always will. I'm so so so sorry baby." i cry clutching the note to me. Now we have to tell Johnny.


	2. Anger

Johnny woke up later that night to someone running their hand through his hair.

"Dally?" asked Johnny quietly.

"Yeah kid, it me, the guys thought it best for me to be the one to deliver the new" sighed Dally, Johnny's heart sunk.

" he's really gone isn't he" mumbled Johnny

"how'd ya know" said Dally solemnly

"because I could always feel his emotions and now the connection is gone, we were closer than twins Dal, tell me, what did you guys do to him and don't you dare lie?" said Johnny, tears flowing from his eyes.

" he tripped over a critical iv a few weeks ago, he almost killed you, well we all kinda flipped out and beat him up, then started treating him like crap, we told him you had died, and I guess that pushed him over the edge. Thinking back on it the hospital never should have had your iv hanging that low in the first place, Darry plans on suing the hospital. But Johnny please believe me when I say we never meant to hurt him that badly, we had no idea he was so depressed" Dally said. Johnny's face was neutral for a moment, his best friend was dead all because his so called friends treated him worse than Johnny's father treated Johnny.

"get out" growled Johnny, Dally nodded, he was expecting this so he walked out. He knew Johnny was pissed at then now, and he had every right to be.

"Johnny," Dally popped his head back in " just so you know, Darry had no part in this, he was trying to help the kid, don't be mad at him". Johnny nodded and turned away from the door. Knowing Darry wasn't at fault made him feel a little better but he still missed Pony something awful. He wanted this all to be a bad dream, that when he woke up he'd find himself on the couch in the curtis's living room, pony making breakfast. But he knew this was reality, pony had died, emotionally murdered by those closest to him. Johnny felt miserable and angry at almost everyone. The door opened and Darry walked in

" Hey johnny" said Darry quietly, Johnny could tell that the oldest Curtis had been crying, and he had every right to, he had just lost another family member.

"hey dar" whispered Johnny

" listen kiddo, the state's been looking into some stuff and found out that I've been the one taking care of you more than your own family, so they did some digging and let's just say your folks are in jail now and you're new legal guardian is me. Question is, do you want to keep your last name or take ours." said Darry. Johnny was shocked

"does this mean you're my dad now" asked Johnny

" either that or big brother" said Darry, smiling a little.

" big brother, your dad was more of a dad to me than anyone else was" said Johnny

" alright kiddo" said Darry softly

" Hey Darry, do you think pony misses us, because I really miss him" said Johnny

" I know he misses you Johnny, he said he was going to miss Soda, I'm not sure about the other though" said Darry sadly. Johnny sat up and hugged Darry.

 **Pony's POV**

All for nothing. Johnny didn't die, I killed myself and hurt him even more, I always hurt everyone close to me. Mom pulls me close to her, at least they still love me. I don't know what I'd do if they hated me like everyone else. God everything still hurts. I hate being a burden.

 **Johnny's POV**

I hate them, two bit, Steve, Dally. They killed Pony. I really hope pony is ok now, but something tells me he's still upset and depressed. I want him to be away from pain and be able to be happy but it seems like the damn universe won't let him. I wish I could tell him how much I care about him but he's gone because of the damn gang. They killed him, I will NEVER forgive them for what they did to my brother, NEVER!

 **Soda's PoV**

I don't think I've ever felt more alone than I do now. My baby brother is dead, it's my fault I should have helped him, been there for him, God just have done something other than abandon him. I miss him so much. Darry said that Johnny was part of our family legally now, God he's going to hate me. Darry said that Pony's funeral was next week, closed casket, I don't think any of us would be able to look at him even if it was open. Johnny comes home tomorrow I think the guys are gonna try to avoid him knowing he is likely to be pissed at us. Darry talks even less than he normally dose. I'm laying in bed, it's been really lonely without Pony next to me, God why did I kick him out.


	3. one more hug

**hey everyone i own nothing in this story, but here's the thing, I need your help. check bottom of the story for continuation of this note.**

Pony woke up in his soft cloud bed in his parents house. He was achy all over and didn't want to get out of bed. Luckily this was heaven and he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. The smell of his mom's cooking was wafting through the house, he knew she'd probably bring him breakfast in bed and give him a hug, it was nice to be the center of his parents attention for a while. It was also nice to see his parents unburdened by money or any worries, his dad laughed more, they both acted younger. He didn't have to wait for his dad to get home from work, he didn't have to here his mom crying in her room worrying about bills or anything. She came in with food and set it on his bedside table before pulling him into her arms

"good morning sweetie, are you feeling any better" she asked

"Just sore mostly" replied pony wincing as he stretched. His mom pulled him into a warm hug again. Pony sighed

"Mom, is there any way I can talk to Johnny, I-I didn't think I'd be leaving him" said Pony

"You can try to go into his dream, you two are still connected, spiritual twins i think is the term, the connection was much stronger when both of you were on Earth but it's still there. I'll leave you to concentrate" said pony's mom leaving the room. Pony sighed and closed his eyes trying to focus on his connection to Johnny. Eventually his surroundings began to change and he was standing in a grass field. He saw Johnny looking around confused. Pony ran to his best friend as fast as he could. Johnny turned around and saw Pony. he felt his best friend crash into him and wrapped him in a hug, both boys clinging to each other and not wanting to let go.

"I'm so so sorry Johnny, I-I never thought I was the one leaving you behind, everything just hurt so much and the voices just kept telling me it was for the best, I thought once i got up here you'd be angry at me." Pony rambled, tears flowing down his face.

"Shsh, it's not your fault Pone, it's the guys fault for hurting you, honestly when I could feel your heart breaking it was the worst pain I'd ever felt, worse than being literally stabbed in the heart. You're my brother Pony, I love you. I'm not mad at you" soothed Johnny, holding Pony who relaxed in his best friends warm hug. The two boys stayed wrapped in each other's embrace, the knowledge that his best friend wasn't angry with him soothed his aching soul. Pony felt loved and wanted and happy again.

"Pony, I don't know what I'm going to do without you, maybe i should come be with you, it would fix everything" said Johnny clinging to Pony

"No Johnny, the gang needs you, Darry and Soda need you, you're their new little brother, they need you" said Pony

"It's not the same, Soda bursts into tears every picture of you he sees, Darry is overworking himself to the point where he passes out on the couch, he doesn't have time to stay in the house. Please Pony I need you

"I-I can't, Two-Bit, Dally and Steve hate me and would only hurt me more once they got here if they found i let you take your life too"

"Pony no they wouldn't I might hate them for what they did to you and I can't forgive them no matter how sorry they say they are, but they aren't the types to make the same type of mistake twice" said Johnny

"Johnny, listen your life is worth far more than mine was…

"No Pony, don't you dare say that, you mean the world to everyone, they are falling apart without you, they can deal without me but you have a family who loves you" cried Johnny holding Pony close

"Please Johnny, you have to live for the guys, I was stupid and weak, but you are strong and resilient and everyone needs you, Darry and Soda will heal but if you leave everyone the gang is destroyed" said Pony

"It was destroyed the instant the guys blamed you for a simple accident that was preventable by people way smarter than you or I" countered Johnny, Pony clung to his best friend, there was a war between his head and heart, his head told him that Johnny needed to stay on Earth with the guys but his heart yearned for him best friend to come be with him to help heal him.

"Johnny, please, as much as I want you to stay with me,you have to stay with the need you too" sighed Pony

"NO! I'm not leaving you, I need you more than they need me, please Pony" Johnny was on the brink of tears.

"But it's not your time Johnny" said Pony

"I DON'T CARE! Pony I need you, I feel empty without you. You're like my twin brother, I need you." said Johnny, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Pony sat in thought for a while, still wrapped tightly in Johnny's arms.

"Johnny, I want to be able to come back, really I do, but I can't, the guys need you. However, I might be able to make a deal. If in six months there is no change in how you feel of if the guys start getting better or treating you like crap then I can let you end everything. Can you do that for me?" asked Pony clinging tightly to his best friend. Johnny sighed and nodded. After one last tight squeeze the let go of each other and Johnny awoke. Pony secretly hoped Johnny didn't change his mind but he knew this thought was selfish and cruel of him but it hurt both physically and emotionally to be without his brother. He sighed and went back to his parents house, the aching slowly returning after he had let go of Johnny, it was a lot more bearable now but he still didn't like it.

 **so what do you guys think, should Johnny die in six months or get the gang back together another way. its up to you guys. I personally want him to die** **because** **it will make the story even more tragic but whichever gets the most votes I will write.**


	4. Funeral

**hi guys so it currently 50/50 on whether Johnny should live or die. but my decision won't come till at least chapter 8.**

Johnny stared out the window of Darry's truck, even though he knew Pony wanted him to stay with the guys he really couldn't deal with life without his brother.

"Johnny? Are you alright?" asked Darry softly, they were on their way to Pony's funeral.

"Fine" said Johnny quietly

"Johnny, it's okay to be upset, I miss him too. I wish I could have done more to help him, he was and always will be my baby brother and I failed him" said Darry, tears flowing from his eyes.

"I should have woken up sooner, I should have been more careful while walking, I just feel so helpless and guilty" said Johnny, Darry pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home and hugged johnny.

*Flashback Darry's Pov*

Pony's eyes closed and we had all just heard him say he was sorry. I grab Pony from Soda's arms, trying to find a pulse on our baby brother. I can't find one.

"PONY!" I cry cradling my baby brother's fragile form. I run my hand through his hair, this can't be happening, not him, not my baby brother.

"Darry, what are we gonna do?" cries Soda. I don't know what to do, I want to be angry at everyone but grief is choking out all my anger. I know exactly who's to blame but yet still, I know it's my fault. I should have done more, I should have held him and told him Johnny wasn't dead, that he did nothing wrong. So much I should have done, so much I could have done, everything I ever wanted to tell him, all the time I should have spent being the big brother he needed, all that chance is gone now. I hold his body close to me, as the paramedics arrive and do everything they can to revive him but we all know it's too late, he's gone, never to come back.

*end flashback*

"If I ever see Dally, Two-Bit, or Steve again it will be too soon" grumbled Johnny.

"Johnny, they're gonna be at the funeral" said Darry

"Well I'm not sitting near them" humphed Johnny folding his arms in anger before going back to staring out the window. Eventually the two got out of the truck. Both were dressed in black pants and shirts, Johnny was actually wearing one of Pony's old shirts just to try to feel closer to his best friend. Out of the corner of his eye Darry would sometimes see Johnny burying his face in the black t shirt, still trying to feel close to Pony. They sat in the pews listening to people talk about Pony, Johnny gave the eulogy speech, doing everything he could not to cry through the whole thing. They buried Pony next to his parents, Johnny imagined that Pony was being hugged by his mom all day every day. Eventually they all went home, Steve, Dally and Two Bit were trying to avoid the Curtis house. Johnny went right back to bed, he had taken Pony's room, curling up in the blankets trying to feel as if Pony was hugging him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Johnny sadly, Darry and Soda entered

"Hey Johnny, how ya doing" asked Darry softly, sitting on the bed next to him and pulling him into a hug

"I want Pony back" whimpered Johnny

"I know, I want him back too, we all do" said Darry softly. Johnny buried his face in Darry's chest and started sobbing.

"He was like my twin brother, I NEED him" sobbed Johnny

"Shh, it's going to be okay Johnny, we'll get through this, somehow" said Darry, though not sure if he even believed himself. Suddenly a small meek voice entered Johnny's head, it was Pony's voice

"It's all my fault, I'm so so sorry Johnny,please make sure they know I miss them, tell Darry I'm sorry". This only made Johnny cry harder, he knew Pony wasn't able to be at peace until Dally, Steve and Two-Bit apologized to him and who knows how long that would take.


	5. Void

**Turkey Day is upon us and what better way to celebrate early than a heart wrenching chapter of Consequence.**

 **I own Nothing in this or any story of mine**

It was three days before thanksgiving and most of the gang was miserable, it was their first thanksgiving without their parents and without Pony. Johnny lay in his bed trying to get in contact with Pony, he missed his brother even more around the holidays. The shepard gang would be coming this year, mostly to fill the space at the table. Johnny hadn't been able to contact Pony since that one time a month ago. Suddenly colors began swirling around him and before he knew it he was in a beautiful meadow, he looked around and saw him. Johnny ran over and crashed into Pony.

"J-Johnny? What are you doing here?" asked Pony shocked

"I missed you, it's almost thanksgiving and it won't be the same without you, I can't stand it. I had to try and figure out a way I could see you, I need you" cried Johnny holding Pony close to him. Pony relaxed in Johnny's arms

"I've missed you too." whispered Pony snuggling closer to his brother. After learning that Pony and him were spiritual twins, the two boys had become even closer than ever before.

"Have you been feeling any better?" asked Johnny softly, knowing that Pony was usually in a lot of pain when Johnny wasn't there

"My mom has been making sure I get medicine and go to the angelic clinic weekly, they said that I won't be able to heal completely until Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve come up here and apologize, I'm always sore unless I'm with you" sighed Pony. Johnny squeezed him tighter.

"Is there any way you can come be with us on thanksgiving, can't you come down as a ghost or something, I don't think I can enjoy it without you there" said Johnny sadly

"I-I don't know if I can, I want to but I don't know if it's possible" said Pony softly

"Please try, we all really really miss you" said Johnny.

"I'll try" whispered Pony "how long can you stay here?"

"I can stay for a few hours, Darry and soda are still at work and school had a half day so I have till like 6, Dally is in the cooler again and Two-Bit got a job" said Johnny

"What did Dal do this time?" asked Pony softly, he was getting tired again, falling asleep in Johnny's arms was so much better than falling asleep in Soda's.

"He stole a car. Sleep Pone, heaven is supposed to be for rest after all" soothed Johnny, who getting kinda sleepy himself. The sky was filled with soft clouds and the sun shown at the perfect angle, it was a balmy 70 degrees every day and 60 at night with more star in the sky than you could count in your wildest dreams. The grass felt like soft pillows and the air was perfurmed with the scents of more flowers than you could imagine. It was a calming spot that both boy easily fell asleep in. Johnny woke up a couple hours later, Pony was still asleep and Johnny did not want to let go of his brother. Eventually Pony had to go back to his parents house and johnny had to go back to earth. Pony walked back to his parents house feeling lonely again.

"Hey sweetheart, your father and I have been thinking, holidays are actually one of the few times a year when angels and ghost can visit their families on earth. If you're up for it honey, we can go be with your brothers and the others for Thanksgiving" said Mrs. Curtis, Pony smiled happily. His father chuckled

"I'll take that as a yes" said Darrell. Pony went to bed, he knew Johnny would be thrilled to see him and Pony knew he himself would be happy to see Johnny, but seeing the others? Pony didn't know if he was ready for that. Thanksgiving came and Pony was feeling apprehensive, but his father's hand on his shoulder gave him the strength he needed to walk into the house. It was a lot quieter than it should have been, the curtains had been changed to black, the tablecloth was black, Darry looked tired Soda looked miserable, no one knew why Two-Bit had traded his trademark mickey shirt for a long sleeve shirt and black hoodie and black jeans. Dallas was out of Jail for the holiday and was sitting at the table scowling at the plates. The shepard gang looked kinda uncomfortable at the Curtis table, but Pony could feel Johnny was still in his walked through the door and sat on the bed next to his brother

"Hey Johnnycake" smiled Pony. Johnny sat up like he was on fire

"PONY!" he gasped before pulling his brother into a hug

"Turns out major holidays involving family give spirits the ability to visit their family for a day" smiled Pony

"I don't care how you are here, I'm just so happy to see you" said Johnny. The two of them went to go sit at the table. Pony could see his mom 'helping' Darry in the kitchen, she was adding spices and lowering the heat on things, when she wasn't doing those she was fussing with Darry's hair, like she always did before a family event, she loved all her boys and wanted to try and let her oldest know she was there.

"Hey Dare, you look like Mom's been messing with your hair again" smiled Soda wryly

"I wish she was" said Darry softly

"This food smells Just like mom's" said Soda

"I tried to cook like her, but I know I forgot some ingredients" said Darry sadly

"Why don't you go sit and I can finish up in here, you've been working yourself to the bone again" said Soda

"Fine, no food coloring though" said Darry

"Don't worry, we ran out last night" said Soda

"How's Johnny doing?" asked Darry

"Better than I thought he'd be, surprisingly" said Soda

"At least he's getting better" said Darry

"I don't think so, it's only certain days, the rest of the time he's miserable like the rest of us" said Soda

"Can you remind me to talk to Two-Bit later, I know it's slightly colder out but he normally wears his mickey shirt to everything, I need to ask him about the long sleeves now, I'm a little worried" said Darry

"Later Dare, go watch football with Tim, I can handle the rest of the food" said Soda, Darry nodded. Darry sat on the couch, unknowingly next to his father who put his arm around his oldest boy.

"I'm proud of you Darry" Whispered Darrell Sr., gently squeezing his Son's shoulder. He didn't like how tired and overworked his oldest son looked. Pony looked around the house and felt his heart break even more. He wanted to cry he wanted to hug Darry and Soda and tell them how sorry he was, but alas the only person who could see him was Johnny who gently hugged his brother.

"It's okay Pony, no one is mad at you" soothed Johnny quietly

"I never meant to hurt anyone, I thought it would be for the best" cried Pony burying his face into Johnny's chest. Soon Dinner was ready and everyone was squeezed at the table. Soda trying not to notice Angela Shepard batting her eyelashes at him in a seriously skimpy outfit that he wasn't sure how Tim let her out of the house in. Darry Carved the turkey.

"So what is everyone thankful for today?" asked Soda, his voice heavy with Sarcasm

"That you didn't cook" said Two-Bit, in a half attempt to make a joke. They rest of the meal was quiet, Pony only picking at his food, the whole family was together but not everyone could see it, and it certainly felt as if they were all universes apart.


	6. Authors note

Ok what gives anyone the notion that I'm abandoning this story? The new chapter is in the works I just have a severe case of writers block. I don't abandon stories, I might not update something for a bit but that's either because I'm behind on the events of the fandom like a new season or something that I'm too busy with college to see, but I will get around to updating when I have the time and the means to do so. As for this story, I'm halfway done the second chapter but if people actually look at my profile, I have over 20 something stories that I'm working on and three of them I have the new chapter half written. Writers block idose not mean abandoned, if I haven't updated in a while it means I'm either busy or stuck on what to write, I appreciate suggestions on what I should write because half the time my inspiration comes from you guys. I'll have the new chapter up later today, probably.


	7. Fault

Two-Bit ran his switchblade across his arms

"I did this, I did this, it's my fault he's gone, it's my fault they're hurting" Two-Bit whispered to himself with each swift motion of his blade. He had switch from beer to vodka and now couldn't distinguish between the living hell of reality or his own self loathing in his head. Suddenly Darry burst into the room

"TWO BIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted Darry, wrestling the switchblade away from Two Bit

"it's all my fault" sobbed two bit. The switch blade had landed across the room and shattered, Two Bit started sobbing again, partially out of self hatred and partially because Darry had just broken his 'only' form of release from his guilt. Darry held the now sobbing greaser in his arms.

"Two-Bit listen to me, please, we need you, I've already lost one brother, I can't lose anyone else. And what about your mom? How do you think she'd feel about you doing this, or what if your little sis had found you instead of me? Two-Bit, I know Johnny is mad at you guys but that doesn't mean you just stop living because you lose someone." said Darry softly. Two-Bit continued to cry. And meanwhile, oblivious to both of them, ponyboy was standing in the room behind them.

"No Two-Bit, this is my fault, I should have been stronger" whispered Pony, resting his hand on Two-Bit's shoulder before turning around to either go back to heaven or find Johnny, he felt awful for doing this to his family.

 **Sorry it's so short, I just need a filler chapter before getting into the climax. also a lot of people wanted Two-Bit to start cutting and unfortunately I'm better at writing death scenes than depressed but still alive ones. Next chapter will probably be out by next Saturday, depending on homework and if i have other stuff to do.**


	8. Tragedy and Reunion

**Hi So I'm back with the new chapter, and no this is not the end of the story, I've still got loads more to write**

It was the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday. It was two days before Christmas and the air was nippy and the sky overcast. Johnny was walking to the lot, his mind elsewhere as he stepped into the road, so lost in thought he didn't see the… CRASH! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Johnny could hear a high pitched noise and the sun seemed way too bright. Then came the pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire and his head felt like a jackhammer was pounding on it, he closed his eyes as he heard others sounds and felt a pair of arms lifting him up

"Johnny? Can ya hear me kid? Come on wake up"

"Dally?" Asked Johnny weakly

"Yeah kid, don't worry, your gonna be ok" said Dally, Johnny could hear the panic in Dally's voice. Johnny closed his eyes again, it was hard to breathe and everything hurt. Suddenly Johnny saw a bright white light and someone coming towards him, he knew this figure well.

"PONY!" Shouted Johnny running towards his best friend, hugging him

"Hey Johnny" said Pony quietly, hugging his brother.

"So is this another dream or out of body experience?" asked Johnny

"No Johnny, that car killed you, you're going to heaven with me" said Pony softly, he wanted to be happy but he knew that his family would suffer, even more than what he had put them through.

"Pony, I know that look, and it's not your fault, you know I couldn't stand being apart from you, you're my twin brother, and I know being me being away from you was causing you a lot of pain, and believe me, it hurt me to be away from you, but now we can both be at peace" said Johnny, gently squeezing Pony tighter. Eventually pony and Johnny went to Pony's parents house. Pony noticed most of his pain was gone as he stuck close to his best friend. They sat on the couch watching tv waiting for Pony's parents to get home from the store

"So Pony, what exactly is there to do up here?" asked Johnny, Pony shrugged

"Get drunk, eat, go to the beach, lay in the meadow staring at the sky,annoy philosophers, one time I fell into the fountain of wine and came out drunker than two-bit is on tuesdays. My parents were only mad that they weren't with me when i did that, apparently my dad had wanted to be the one to push me and my mom in while he took picture, that and my mom was annoyed that I ruined my white robe, but I have like seven of those, was eight now I have one pink one" laughed Pony, Johnny noticed that Pony's laughter was genuine now and not full of pain like it had been just a week ago.

"What time will your parents be home? Maybe you and i can go take a trip to this fountain and come back sloshed off our asses" suggested Johnny

"Maybe tomorrow, they'll be home in five minutes and knowing my mom she's going to want to make whatever food you want the minute she sees you" said Pony. Johnny chuckled

"Yeah, your mom is amazing" said Johnny. Pony rested his head on Johnny's shoulder and sighed

"I'm sorry I left you how I did…..

"NO! Stop it Pony, that was not your fault and I've told you this before, you did nothing wrong, you would have died of the injuries they caused you anyway, you wanted the pain to be over and didn't see an end in sight, I'm far more angry at Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve, than I am at you, so please stop apologizing, I'm happy that I'm here with you now, you are my brother in all but blood and you need to let go of this guilt otherwise neither of us can be at peace, I'm not happy unless you are Pone" said Johnny hugging Pony tightly and sighing, this was going to be hard, getting Pony to accept the past and move on from it and to get him to realize that things were much better now, the guys would eventually be okay and move on so Pony needed to do the same or else spend at least the next fifty years wallowing in grief from actions that weren't his fault. The two eventually fell asleep, not hearing the door open. Mrs. Cutis saw the boys on the couch and smiled, covering them with a blanket.

"Wasn't expecting to see Johnny here so soon" said Mr. Curtis

"I wasn't either but we'll ask when they wake up, Pony seems happy for once and I don't want to disturb them" said Mrs. Curtis

"I do like seeing our boy smile again" said Mr. Curtis softly

"You mean our boys, we've always had seven boys, two of them are with us right now, we're just waiting for the other five" said Mrs. Curtis

"Oh, so is that why we stopped after Pony?" asked Mr. Curtis cheekily, his wife playfully slapped him.

"I wonder if I should move them to Pony's room, then again they look so comfy right now" said Mrs. Curtis

"Let them stay there it's hard enough to get Pony to sleep, it's a miracle he's stayed asleep" said Mr. Curtis

"W-what are you guys arguing about?" asked Pony sleepily

"Nothing sweetie, go back to sleep" said Mrs. Curtis

"I'm kinda hungry though" said Pony, laughed

"How about you wake up Johnny and ask him what he wants for dinner" asked Mrs. Curtis ruffling her son's hair.


End file.
